pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Trip
'Trip '''is a male character from the series, Pokémon: Black & White. He is Ash's arch-nemesis after Team Rocket. While traveling to take on the Unova League, Trip enjoys taking photographs of Pokémon that he sees and he is known to be a Pokémon Photographer. Trip has been shown to care for his Pokémon but is quite obnoxious, much like Gary Oak. The main reason he hates Ash so much is because of his training style and the fact that he is from Kanto. He seems to hate Ash more than Gary does but less than Paul does, as he stresses about how weak and pathetic Ash is alot. Biography Trip made his first appearance in BW001:In The Shadow of Zekrom! where he was a beginning trainer shown choosing his first Pokémon. Ash was friendly to him at first, but Trip said he didn't like anyone from Kanto. He eventually chooses Snivy and heads out. Ash catches up to him and shows him Pikachu. Trip wants to battle Ash's Pikachu because of it not being able to be found in his region. Although because of Zekrom, Pikachu's power is weakend and is unable to use Electric type of moves causing it to be defeated. Trip tells Ash how pathetic he is, and leaves to Accumula Town. Trip later reappears in BW010:A Rival Battle for Club Champ! where he was at the local Battle club and Ash challenges him to a 5-on-5 battle.Trip comes out victorius where his Tranquill easily defeats Oshawott and Tepig, Servine defeats Pikachu, and his Frillish beats Pidove and Snivy. It was revealed that he used Servine to defeat Chili's Pansear at the Striaton Gym for his Trio Badge. He then later states that Pikachu and Snivy are improving well, but the rest of his team members are pathetic, worthless like their trainer. He then decides to go on to Castelia City and leaves. Trip shows up again in BW022:A Venipede Stampede!, where he is using his new Lampent to kill all of the Venipede, along with several other trainers. Lampent attacks Ash, who says they should move them out of the way. Trip later leaves, saying he'll battle Ash again, once he's worthy. He reappears in BW034:Ash and Trip's Third Battle! where he attempts to catch what would become Ash's Palpitoad, but Ash falls of a cliff, gets hit by Trip's PokeBall and scares Palpitoad away. Trip is furious, they curse each other, and Trip challenges Ash to a 3-on-3 battle using his Servine, Vanillite, and Timburr. Despite their tough battling styles, it resulted in a tie between the two arch-enemies. He returns in BW041:Reunion Battles in Nimbasa! where he competes in the Don Battle tournament in Nimbasa Town where he was up against Cilan in the first round. His battle begins with Cilan in BW042 where his newly evolved Gurdurr is defeated by Cilan's Dwebble. After healing his Gurdurr, he leaves and moves on to the next city. Trip is set to reappear in BW054 where he watched the battle between Ash and his icon Alder, the champion of the Unova region's Pokemon League. Pokémon Besides his Servine, Trip has gained these Pokemon through unknown events and are a close resemblance to Ash's;has obtained the same Flying-type Pokemon, two different Water- and Fire-types, an Ice-type, and a different Figting-type, but is still unknown if he has caught other Pokemon than his current team. On Hand {C {C {C {C Statistics Badges Unova League 1. Trio Badge(Prior to BW010:A Rival Battle for Club Champ!) 2. Basic Badge(Prior to BW010:A Rival Battle for Club Champ!) 3. Unidentified Badge(Prior to BW034: Ash and Trip's Third Battle!) 4. Unidentified Badge(Prior to BW034:Ash and Trip's Third Battle!) 5. Unidentified Badge(Prior to BW054) Contests *Don George Battle Tournament Loses to Cilan:Top 16 Gallery Episode Appearances Voice Actors *'Japanese: 'Akeno Watanabe *'English: 'Jamie McGonnigal *'Dutch: 'Thijs van Aken *'Spanish: 'Carlos Bautista *'Iberian Spanish: '''Jaime Alberto Carrillo Trivia *Trip is the only trainer to have five Pokémon which are members of three-stage evolutions while his Frillish is a member of a two-stage evolution. Category:Rivals Category:Male Characters Category:Ash's Rivals Category:Rival Characters